Just This Once
by Ace'sJoker
Summary: The sequel to Accident's Happen. Tony and Ace marry but can Tony give her what she wants? Just this once?


Authors note: So here it is. Over a year in the making. I hope I haven't let you down.

Chapter 1

"Come on Tony, come on." I whispered to myself as I did a nervous jig in an extortionately uncomfortable dress in my little dressing room overlooking the church. I had been jilted, on my own wedding day.... Superheroes.

Beans snuffled and looked up at me, an 'I told you so' look in his glassy black eyes. That or maybe he was just annoyed that I'd woken him up from his peaceful sleep in front of the fire at six am this morning and stuck a bow tie on him. He wagged his tail and panted, lifting a paw in a gesture for me to pick him up. "Now's not really a good time Beans, the dress and all that." I motioned down at the falls of ivory silk cascading from my waist with my head but Beans was unperturbed. He yapped excitedly as I bent down to lift him to me.

"Blatantly not coming is he?" I said, deflated. Beans whimpered his agreement and rested his little round head on my shoulder as comfort. Strangely it worked. "At least I've still got you." With this I planted a little kiss of his furry bonce; he gave me a lick in return. Just then a tap on the window.

I looked round, excitement blooming within me. It was Tony, hovering in his Iron Man armour just outside the window. He held up a hand signalling five minutes and all I could do was smile. I made my way down to the altar, running as fast as my shoes would allow, greeted by smiles from all the friends, family and other we'd invited. Just as I took my place in front of the priest the doors opened and there he was, looking gorgeous as ever in a sharp black tux, not a hair out of place.

"Sorry about that honey. Eastern seaboard, you know how it is." Then he smiled, and it was all ok. "Please, do go on." Directed to the priest, then a wink to me as he ran up to join me.

"Anthony, please repeat after me." The priest began. "All that I am and all..." But he didn't need to go on; Tony already knew what he needed to say.

"...that I have, I offer to you, Ace Marie Jenkins, in love and in joy. From this day forward I will love and comfort you, hold you close, prize you above all others, and remain faithful to you all the days of our lives." And he slipped the slim, silver band onto my shaking finger. Now, I'm not the type to cry at these kinds of things, and I had made a million promises to myself that I wouldn't, but his voice and his eyes were so full of sincerity and love that tears were, much to my embarrassment, already rolling their wretched way down my cheeks. Tony dipped his head and let out a little laugh but when he raised his face again it looked as though his tear ducts had betrayed him too.

"And you, Ace." The priest just smiled. No need to say anymore. I said my piece trying my damndest to keep the quiver out of my voice. I'm sure Beans would've laughed if the laws of nature would allow it, and put the ring onto to Tony's finger.

"You may now kiss the bride." And he did.

In true Tony Stark style the party was huge. Everyone drank and ate and had a merry old time. We danced and ate masses of too sweet cake and kissed and mingled then danced some more. The whole affair went on for ages, I thought it'd never end and the day had been tiring enough as it was. I'd slipped away from the masses and was now stood outside "getting some air". I closed my eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of spring, then I felt cold fingers on bare back. I gasped not really meaning to.

"Shh." The voice soothed, fingers tracing circles against my skin. Iron man; and a smile spread across my face.

"You're coming with me, Mrs Stark." Tony pulled me onto his feet and held me tightly, then, with lip flapping speed, he took off.

"Where are we going?" I shouted. For a long while Tony said nothing, and then began a rapid descent.

"There!" He said, brimming with excitement before coming to land on the sand in front of a small, one bedroom beach hut.

"What's this?" It was impossible to keep the smile away.

"The honeymoon suite." He replied putting down the case that would remove his suit and letting it work its magic. "Happy'll pick that up." He cast the case aside before scooping me up and carrying me over the threshold.


End file.
